


Goodnight Till It Be Morrow Sweet Thor

by JaneDoe876



Series: Storms Of Passion [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Odin's Bad Parenting, One Shot, Singing, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day Thor can't sleep so Loki helps him like only he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Till It Be Morrow Sweet Thor

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a comfort story so here is Loki comforting Thor after a rough day, I took the song Storybook Love from The Princess Bride and changed the lyrics, I thought that it would be perfect for Loki to sing this to Thor. Con-crit is always welcomed, I hope you all enjoy this :) If you want to listen to the song in it's original form here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GHw1Cl8-KY&spfreload=10 I love this song it always makes me smile and frankly I wish someone would love me like that. Btw Thor has really long hair for the purpose of this story you will see why.

It had to have been one the roughest days Thor's had; there was a council meeting in which Odin saw fit to shake Thor's confidence in front of everyone.

Although be it he managed to stand up for himself, he still felt his confidence shaken. Now he was in his private chambers, trying to sleep to no avail.

Loki could feel his husband's uneasiness as it woke him up when Thor accidently nudged him. "Ouch!" Loki said as he woke. "I am sorry my darling, I did not mean to wake you" Thor said tenderly.

"It's alright, my Thor what troubles you?" Loki asked as he laid his head on Thor's chest. "'Father was especially hard with me today, it…has shaken me….I know it should not have….and I…cannot express how much that frustrates me my love" Thor said as he wiped a small tear that ran down his cheek.

 "Oh darling, you need not seek his approval he will never grant it to us, I know and you know that you are a good king to this kingdom, the people love you as do I with all our hearts" Loki said reassuringly.

Thor gave him a small smile and kissed the top of his head. "Now, how about I help you get some rest?" Loki said tenderly as he gazed into Thor's eyes. "I would like that my Loki" Thor said quietly. Loki waved his hand and soft music filled the air as he sang.

 _Come my Thor I'll tell you a tale_  
 _Of two boys and their love story_  
 _And how they loved each other oh so much_  
 _And all the charms they did possess_  
 _Now this did happen once upon a time_  
 _When things were not so complex_  
 _And how they worshipped the ground they walked_  
 _And when they looked in each other's eyes they felt so blessed_  
  
_Our love is like a storybook story_  
 _But it's as real as the feelings we feel_  
 _Our love is like a storybook story_  
 _But it's as real as the feelings we feel_  
 _It's as real as the feelings we feel_  
  
_Our love is stronger than the powers so dark_  
 _A king could have within his keeping_  
 _His spells to weave and break a heart_  
 _Within your breast but only sleeping_  
  
_Our love is like a storybook story_  
 _But it's as real as the feelings we feel_  
 _Our love is like a storybook story_  
 _But it's as real as the feelings we feel_  
 _It's as real as the feelings we feel_

 _I said, "Don't you know I love you oh so much_  
 _And lay my heart at the foot of your tress?"_  
 _He said, "Don't you know that a love like ours_  
 _is bound to have a happy ending?"_  
 _Then you swooped me up just like in the books_  
 _And with your hammer we flew away_  
  
_Our love is like a storybook story_  
 _But it's as real as the feelings we feel_  
 _Our love is like a storybook story_  
 _But it's as real as the feelings we feel_

Thor melted to the sound of Loki singing as he felt his eyes slowly close and surrender to sleep. Loki kissed the top of his husband's head breathing gently into his ear, "Goodnight till it be morrow, sweet Thor" then laid his head back down as he closed his eyes and Thor slept in his arms.

THE END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
